


Good Evening (Extended Version)

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: (That would be the accidental voyeurism.), Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Romance, Smut, Striga and Morana make a cameo near the end of chapter 3, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Carmilla and Lenore have tender early-evening sex.
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A revised/expanded version of my previous fic.

Carmilla woke in the early evening while the sun was still up outside. It was too early to get up but she couldn't go back to sleep, either. The reason she couldn't go back to sleep was the beautiful vampire whose body was pressed against hers. At some point during the day Lenore had turned over, so instead of being spooned by Carmilla, the two were now facing each other. Lenore's face was pressed against Carmilla's neck. She had one arm around Carmilla's waist, and the other awkwardly extended above her head with her claws hanging over the top edge the pillow, nearly brushing the headboard.

Of course it didn't bother Carmilla to be snuggled together with her. While they had never officially been a couple, the two of them had slept together casually in the past and had become particularly close shortly before Carmilla left for Dracula's castle. Now the Styrian queen was home again, and having woken up entangled with her former lover, quite acutely felt the desire to renew their previous relationship.

Carmilla shifted position, trying to put a respectable distance between herself and the still-sleeping Lenore, since her thoughts toward her were anything but respectful at the moment, but their legs were tangled together in a way that made it impossible for her to get free so easily. The long skirts of their nightgowns had somehow both ended up becoming bunched up around their waists sometime during the day while they slept, and the vampires' legs were locked together, each having slid her knee between the other's thighs. Trying to move only brought their bodies into more intimate contact with each other, and Carmilla bit back a groan as she felt her companion's hardened nipple brush against the soft swell of her breast.

She moved again, in another futile attempt to untangle her limbs from her bedmate's, and this time she jostled Lenore enough that the other vampire woke up. Lenore yawned and shifted in a way that brought her thigh into intimate contact with Carmilla, with the thin silk of Carmilla's panties as the only barrier between her pussy and the supple flesh of Lenore's thigh.

Still of a mind to try to remove herself from the situation, Carmilla again attempted to extract herself from the awkward tangle of limbs, but only succeeded in mirroring her partner's position. She was suddenly reminded that Lenore wasn't wearing anything under her nightgown, as her own thigh was introduced to the damp folds of Lenore's pussy.

As Carmilla froze in a moment of panic, Lenore let out a soft moan and lifted her head to give her queen a kiss.

"Good evening," she murmured, her voice low and sensual, before pressing her lips to Carmilla's again.

This time Carmilla returned the kiss, soft and slow, as Lenore began to rock her hips in a gentle rhythm which stimulated them both.

Carmilla broke the kiss to ask, "How do you feel? Are you still sore?"

"I feel fine," Lenore replied, smiling. She pressed her forehead against Carmilla's and said, "Maybe not up to anything rough. But I'm definitely up for some-" 

The end of that sentence was not verbal but rather a physical movement, a roll of her hips that drew a soft gasp from her partner.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, darling," Lenore promised, and then sealed her lips over Carmilla's again.

Although she was usually the dominant one, Carmilla trusted Lenore enough to let her take the lead this one time.

Their position was still awkward and not entirely comfortable, but Carmilla quickly forgot about how all the other parts of her body were feeling as pressure began to build within her core. When Carmilla's lips parted on a gasp, Lenore's tongue licked into her mouth. Carmilla let out a low moan as her partner slowly explored her mouth, carelessly allowing her tongue to catch against Carmilla's fang, spilling a few precious drops of blood into her mouth, which somehow felt more intimate than anything else the two of them were doing to each other.

Lenore retreated from her partner's mouth as Carmilla swallowed the small amount of blood she'd fed her. Carmilla ground her hips impatiently again her partner's thigh as Lenore licked and kissed her way down Carmilla's neck, until she reached the sensitive spot at the base of Carmilla's throat. Keeping the rhythm of her hips steady, she licked and sucked that one spot on her partner's neck until Carmilla was whining and arching her back.

"I'm close," she gasped out, although Lenore had been able to figure that out without being told.

She grinned against her partner's skin, then parted her lips to let the tips of her fangs brush against that sensitive spot at the base of Carmilla's throat, as if she was preparing to bite her. Just the suggestion of it was enough to send her partner over the edge, and Carmilla let out a soft cry as tremors wracked her body. Lenore tenderly nuzzled and kissed her lover's neck as Carmilla rode out her orgasm against Lenore's thigh.

As climaxes went, it was a small and rather unsatisfying one that only provided momentary relief. Her body already hungered for more.

Carmilla cringed at the unpleasant feel of damp, sticky fabric rubbing against her over-sensitized folds. She disentangled her body from her lover and moved to the edge of the bed to strip out of her panties. After a brief moment of indecision, she took off her nightgown too, dropping it next to her discarded underwear. The sound of a soft giggle from somewhere behind her was her only warning before Lenore's nightgown soared over the edge of the mattress to land beside her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla turned and saw Lenore laid out across the bed. She looked so beautiful with her long red hair spread out over Carmilla's pillow.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to come over here and admire me with your _hands_ , darling?" Lenore purred, lightly trailing one hand over her stomach teasingly as she said it. "Mmm, or your mouth," she added just as her fingertips slid down to her mound of Venus.

"Oh, I could watch you do that all day," Carmilla said as she watched her partner begin to delicately play with herself.

"I won't last all day if you keep looking at me like that," Lenore said.

Truthfully she was enjoying the banter and wouldn't mind if Carmilla stayed back to watch for a while longer before joining her. None of her little pets talked back to her the way her queen did. (Not that she'd let them get away with it like Carmilla did, but that was beside the point.)

Lenore retracted her claws and began to finger herself in earnest, rubbing her thumb over her clit in slow circles as she dipped a finger between her slick folds to probe at her entrance. For a few moments she concentrated on her own pleasure, lightly teasing and working herself up. She moved her free hand to cup her breast, and rubbed the nipple into a stiff point.

Then she turned her attention to her partner again.

"Feel free to join me anytime, darling."

Carmilla did not take the invitation. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she stared intently at the hand moving between her partner's thighs. Lenore wasn't even sure she'd actually heard her.

" _Carmilla_ ," she whined, moving her leg so that her thigh obstructed the view of what she was doing. "Aren't you going to come here and take care of me?"

That broke the queen out of her trance.

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to be taking care of _me_."

"You already had one orgasm."

"I need a better one than that!"

"And if you want another," Lenore said, in a saccharine voice that contrasted sharply with the angry fire in her eyes, "then you'd best come over here and make an effort to please me, or I shall go back to my own room and take care of myself."

For a moment Lenore thought she might have calculated badly and would have to make good on her threat, but lust won out over anger in the end, and after a moment of stubborn refusal to play, Carmilla gave in to her partner's demand and crawled across the mattress to join her.

Carmilla positioned herself over her partner, but slightly to one side. Bracing her arms on either side Lenore's head, Carmilla leaned down to kiss her. Lenore barely had time to respond before the kiss was already over, as Carmilla moved to trail kisses down her lover's neck. Lenore shuddered as Carmilla's lips bushed lightly over the sensitive flesh of her throat.

Although Carmilla preferred more intense stimulation for herself, she knew that Lenore was more aroused by gentle teasing. She kept her moves soft and light as she kissed her way down her partner's body, only pausing briefly to re-position herself as she went. Lenore was quiet, signaling her pleasure more through body language than vocalization, but she let out a low moan when Carmilla's lips met the hand that was still buried between her thighs. Lenore withdrew her hand from her pussy, and promptly found her fingers captured in her lover's mouth, as Carmilla licked and sucked until Lenore's fingers were clean of her feminine juices.

Once Carmilla released her fingers from her mouth, Lenore brought her hand up to cup her neglected breast, thumbing her nipple to hardness as she parted her thighs to give her lover better access to her pussy. Carmilla pressed a line of slow, soft kisses to each of Lenore's thighs, with an almost agonizing slowness, as if she were in no hurry to get to the main course of her meal.

Lenore continued to cup and knead her own breasts as Carmilla slowly teased her, the tension building higher within her from anticipation as much as the physical stimulation she was receiving. At the first touch of her lover's tongue against her pussy, Lenore's hands flew up to grip the headboard. She struggled to remain still as Carmilla flicked teasing licks over her clit. Lenore whined as her partner's lips sealed over the hard little bud and suckled once, twice, three times. If she'd done it a few more times, Lenore would have come right then, but she didn't. After the third time, Carmilla's mouth was already moving lower to explore the damp folds of Lenore's pussy.

After a thorough exploration which left Lenore panting and fighting not to buck her hips, Carmilla's tongue lapped against her partner's entrance, and Lenore knew that they were entering the final act. She hooked her left leg over Carmilla's shoulder, a move which would allow her partner to delve deeper inside. Lenore struggled to remain quiet as her lover's tongue slowly explored her slick channel, but once she hit a certain spot inside her, Lenore's reserve broke and she couldn't help letting lewd sounds escape from her mouth as Carmilla drove her closer and closer to orgasm.

Lenore tensed as she felt a hand sliding along her thigh. God, she was so close, and her partner's next move would definitely drive her over the edge.

She cried out as Carmilla's fingertip made contact with her over-sensitized clit, arching her back and bucking her hips as the tension inside her finally snapped, and pleasure washed over her in waves.

Only after she came down from the sexual high did she worry again about how undignified the sounds and movements of her body had been at the end there when she lost control of herself. And then Carmilla was crawling up beside her, slinging an arm across Lenore's waist, pressing kisses against her neck and jaw with lips that were still sticky from their previous activities.

 _She definitely seems to be in a better mood now_ , Lenore thought as she turned her head to let Carmilla kiss her on the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenore could taste the sharp tang of her own arousal on her lover's lips and tongue as she kissed her. She was sure that her partner must still be craving a more satisfying release, but Carmilla seemed to be in no hurry to get there now.

The queen of Styria was ever a temperamental beast, though, so there was no telling how long her current mood would last... and Lenore did intend to leave Carmilla well-pleasured at the end of this encounter. She reached out blindly until her hand made contact with Carmilla's waist, and from there she slid her palm slowly up her partner's side. However, the awkwardness of their current position prevented her from reaching her intended destination.

Carmilla laughed into the kiss, and rolled over onto her back, pulling Lenore on top of her.

Lenore broke away from the kiss and sat up, straddling her partner's waist, letting her ass rest against Carmilla's thighs. For a moment she just sat there, looking down at the beautiful vampire laying beneath her. Of course Carmilla was always beautiful, but like _this_ \- sprawled out against the blood-red sheets, her eyes dark with lust, her hair a tousled mess spiraling out around her head in careless tangles, she was _exquisite_.

Few had ever been allowed to see her like this, much less in such a submissive position.

Lenore took her time savoring the moment, but not so much that her partner would have time to become impatient with the lack of action. Leaning slightly forward, she placed her palms flat against Carmilla's stomach, then slid her hands slowly up her lover's ribs until they came to rest over her breasts. Carmilla moaned loudly and her head thrashed on the pillow as Lenore cupped and kneaded the soft mounds.

Although she was self-conscious of how she herself looked and sounded in the throes of pleasure, Lenore had to admit that she quite enjoyed seeing her partner lose control. Carmilla's moans only increased in frequency and volume as Lenore continued to play with her tits.

"You're so _sensitive_ , darling," Lenore purred as she rubbed her thumbs over the taut peaks of her lover's nipples. "Are you going to come just from this?"

She _wasn't_ , she needed more physical stimulation than that, but just the idea of it sent Carmilla from a state of heightened arousal into a desperate need to reach her climax. She whined and arched her back, pressing her breasts up against her lover's hands. Her hips bucked, seeking friction, but Lenore's current position granted her none.

Lenore leaned down to mouth at her lover's neck, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers as she licked and nipped at the tender flesh of Carmilla's throat.

Carmilla's whining was broken by increasingly desperate cries of "Lenore!" and "Please!"

Having yet to hear a coherent request, Lenore continued to tease her as Carmilla thrashed and begged beneath her. She kissed and tongued the hollow of Carmilla's throat, then parted her lips and let her fangs scrape that sweet spot as if she was going to bite her. Carmilla let out a broken sound, which was far too close to a sob for Lenore's liking, and finally the smaller vampire took pity on her queen. Lenore shifted her weight as she trailed kisses down her partner's chest, and moved one of her hands aside to take the hardened nipple into her mouth. Still cupping and rubbing the other breast as she suckled that taut peak, Lenore slid her other hand down the length of her lover's torso.

Carmilla sighed in relief as her partner's fingers sank into the hot wet core of her body. Her frantic cries and movements died down as she received what her body so desperately craved. She moaned softly and rocked her hips into the thrusts of her partner's fingers. Lenore ground the heel of her palm against Carmilla's clit, as her fingers delved deep within her pussy, probing the upper wall of her slick channel in search of that one certain spot.

Through the haze of pleasure and the sounds she was making, Carmilla did not hear the knock at her bedroom door, nor the hushed conversation in the hallway just outside the room.

_"I understand why Carmilla would have slept in and been late to the strategy meeting, even unintentionally, but what could Lenore be doing?" Morana complained._

_"Where is Lenore?" Striga asked._

_"I don't know. She wasn't in her room."_

_"Maybe we should check the dungeon. She seemed a little too interested in Carmilla's new pet."_

_"Perhaps you're right. Anyway, let's wake Carmilla up first, and then we can worry about finding Lenore."_

Lenore did hear them, but pretended not to, giving her lover no indication that her attention was anywhere else. If they were still standing right outside the door, getting ready to knock again, or maybe yell - which would definitely get Carmilla's attention, no matter how close to her orgasm she currently was - then the two of them must be able to hear something of what was going on inside.

_"Wait, do you hear that?" Striga said._

_"Hear what?" Morana asked. And then, "Oh."_

_"Imagine the mood she'll be in if we interrupt her now."_

_"Let's find Lenore first, then."_

Upon hearing that, Lenore realized that while they had heard what was going on inside the bedroom, they had taken the sounds of their queen's soft moans and the shifting of sheets under her body and the unmistakable sound of slick feminine flesh being vigorously penetrated, and they assumed that Carmilla was masturbating. She could let them continue to think that, and go off on a wild goose chase around the castle looking for her, which would give her plenty of time to finish this in complete privacy.

But it would be more _fun_ to let them know what was really going on. 

Lenore released her lover's nipple from her mouth long enough to let out a theatrical moan of "Ohhh, Carmilla~"

 _"That was definitely Lenore," Striga hissed to Morana_. 

Anything else the pair in the hall may have said to each other was drowned out by Carmilla's scream as she came. Lenore didn't know if they were still there, and wasn't really thinking about that anyway, as she watched Carmilla fall apart underneath her, the queen's body trembling and spasming in the throes of an intense orgasm. Lenore gave a few last strokes before sliding her fingers free of her lover's quivering pussy. As the aftershocks faded, Carmilla reached up and pulled Lenore down to cuddle against her.

"How do you feel now, darling?" Lenore asked teasingly as she snuggled against her queen.

"Like I need a nap and a bath," Carmilla replied. "...not necessarily in that order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
